Gilbert y los tres pollos
by SonneDark
Summary: Gilbert se aburre y decide pasar por la feria, finalmente, y sin saber muy bien cómo, ha acabado con tres pollos nuevos a casa. Sin embargo, más tarde, se arrepentiría de haberlos comprado...
1. El reparto

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece "llora", es propiedad única y exclusiva de_ Hidekazu Himaruya_

**Notas:** Este fic…es una parida muy grande xD y está inspirado en experiencias personales…(-_-), por cierto, al principio el fic se iba a llamar "Gilbert y sus tres pollos" pero...como que sonaba un poco mal...xD

**Advertencias:** Humor negro, muerte y sangre de pollos (?) y una gallina caníbal xD

(Aunque en este primer capítulo no hay nada de eso (?) será mas adelante)

Si estás de acuerdo con todo lo de arriba…es que tienes una mente perversa (?) , por lo tanto…bienvenido xD

* * *

**Cap 1. El reparto**

Gilbert se aburría notablemente, sabía que Antonio estaba por ahí coqueteando con el enano italiano, y Francis…bueno…no lo sabía con certeza, pero lo más probable es que estuviera "repartiendo amor" por el mundo ¡Y no es que los necesitara para divertirse! El se bastaba solo, eso es…pero en cualquier caso, se aburría, así que, finalmente decidió darse una vuelta por la feria, a ver si así se entretenía un poco.

Una vez llegó, le llamó la atención un pequeño puesto donde había un cartel con un pollo gigante.

-¡¡Tres por uno!!- oyó que decía el vendedor del puesto-¡¡Tres pollitos al precio de uno!!

-¡¿Tres pollitos al precio de uno?! ¡Qué ganga tan awesome, solo es digna de mí! - exclamó el prusiano acercándose al puesto rápidamente.

-Buenas noches señor ¿Le interesa nuestra oferta?- dijo el hombre - Tres pollos al precio de uno, en total seis eurillos de nada ¡Es una oportunidad única!

"Pues si que es caro un pollo…Pero no puedo dejar que otro se lleve una oferta así" se lo pensó detenidamente…- ¡Me los llevo! - dijo exaltado mientras sacaba un billete de su bolsillo.

-Ja, ja, ja…muchas gracias - El vendedor le dio la vuelta del billete y le entregó la caja con los pollitos.

-Kesesesese…Soy tan awesome que me sorprendo a mi mismo - Y dicho esto se fue, sin darse cuenta de que en una esquina del puesto, había un cartel tachado donde ponía "Un pollo por 2 euros"…

Ya en casa, se acomodó, abrió la caja donde estaban los pollitos y los puso en una mesa. Había un pollito rubio, otro negro y el último pelirrojo.

-Wau, cada uno es de un color… ¿Qué nombre os voy a poner? - preguntó pensativo. Miró detenidamente al pollito pelirrojo - Tú eres el más awesome de los tres, así que te voy a llamar…¡¡Gil!! - Intentó acariciarlo, pero el pollo le dio un picotazo - ¡Ah! ¡Hijo de…!- Volvió a intentar tocarlo y recibió otro picotazo - ¡La gallina que te parió pollo!-Enfadado metió al pollo en la caja y se giró hacia los otros. El pollito negro estaba a punto de saltar de la mesa…

-¡¡Idiotaaa!! ¡Qué te vas a matar! - gritó Gilbert mientras lo cogía antes de que cayera - Bueno…al menos eres manso - dijo al ver que este no le picoteaba - A ti te voy a llamar…An, y tu, rubito - señaló al pollo rubio -¡Serás Fra!

-Oye, Gilbert - escuchó una voz a su espalda, era Ludwig - Antes me…¿Eh? ¿Y esos pollos? ¿Son nuevos?

-¡Ey West! ¡Mira, te presento a mis nuevos pollos! Estos dos son Fra y An, y el que falta - sacó con cuidado al pollo pelirrojo de la caja- Es Gil ¿Qué te parecen?

-Si tan solo te sientes, llama a tus amigos, hombre….

-¡No es eso idiota!

-Bueno…si tú lo dices…Oye, antes me encontré con Antonio mientras paseaba a mi perro y me dijo que si mañana no tienes nada que hacer, te fueras para su casa a pasar el rato.

-Kesesesese, este hombre no puede ni pasar un día sin mi-comentó el prusiano de buen humor-¡No me extraña! Pasando día y noche con el enano italiano, el pobre necesita de mi awesominidad.

-Esa palabra que has dicho no existe…En cualquier caso, me dijo que si ibas le avisaras antes por teléfono.

-Weee…quizás le presento a mis pollos nuevos, seguro que le parecen tan monos que se los quiere violar…

-…Prefiero no saber que hacéis en vuestros ratos libres….

-¡Idiota! ¡Era un dicho, una broma! ¡¿Cómo quieres que violemos a un pollo?!

Ante el silencio del rubio, el prusiano decidió ignorar el comentario y cogió el teléfono.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_Al día siguiente"_

-¡¿Me quieres abrir la puta puerta, estúpido español?!

Llevaba media hora contada llamando al timbre de la casa de Antonio, y el muy imbécil que no abría.

"Que te apuestas a que está durmiendo el muy…" pensó enfadado - ¡A tomar por saco! ¡¡Te voy a romper la ventana, ala!!- dicho y hecho, cogió un pedrusco que había en el suelo y lo lanzó con todas las ganas hacia la ventana que daba a el dormitorio, al cabo de unos minutos, se asomó el idiota español con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Buenos días! - saludó - ¡Si que llegas temprano!

-¿¡Qué temprano ni que leches!? ¡Que son la una, pedazo de idiota!

-Ah, claro…- contestó y desapareció de la ventana, al cabo de un rato, le abrió la puerta.

-Porque estoy de buen humor, que si no...te arrancaba la cabeza…

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Gilbo. Por cierto, Francis también viene, lo que no se cuando…

-Ah…pues mejor, quiero enseñaros algo…

Una vez llegó Francis a la casa del español, Gilbert les enseñó la caja donde tenía a los pollos.

-¡Mirad que preciosidad! ¿No son perfectos, hermosos…grandiosos?

-Son pollos…- respondió Francis

-¡Exacto!

-…

-¡Mira, este seguro que te gusta! kesesesese….- le señaló el pollito rubio- ¡se llama Fra!

El francés se dedico a observar al pequeño pollito y a tocarle de vez en cuando.

-Pues es mono y todo…- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

-Umm… ¡Como veo que te has encariñado con él te lo dejaré un día entero!

-Vaya, gracias mon ami…el tito Francis te lo agradecerá un día de estos…jejejejeje

Ante la cara de perversión que estaba poniendo el francés, Antonio intentó cambiar de tema.

-¿No hay pollo para mí?- preguntó con cara de perro abandonado.

-Ah pues…te puedes quedar con An…- respondió mirando al pollo negro. Por un momento pensó en dejarle a Gil el picoteador...¡pero su pelo era rojo, eso era awesome! y lo awesome estaba vinculado a él...

Así, después de repartir a los pollos se pasaron todo el día jugando con ellos hasta que cayó la noche

-Dios, esto de los pollos...es adictivo - declaró Francis viendo por la ventana como anochecía

-Creo que mejor nos volvemos a casa...ya jugaremos en otra ocasión...

Finalmente, al acabar el día, cada cual volvió a casa con su pollito y todos felices.

Al menos...por ahora...

* * *

Continuará.... xD


	2. Fra y el suelo

**Vuelvo a advertir por si acaso xD:** Humor negro, muerte y sangre de pollos (?) y una gallina caníbal (La gallina caníbal aún no hace su estelar aparición, pero ya llegará… ya…

* * *

**Cap 2. Fra y el suelo.**

Aquella mañana, Francis se había levantado radiante, y para que mentir ¿acaso había alguna mañana en la que no lo hiciera? Los rayos del sol entraban tenuemente por la ventana de su dormitorio y podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar hermosas melodías. Ese día iba a ser bueno, sin duda.

Como por alto reflejo, se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama ¿A quién tendría hoy? ¿Quizás Inglaterra? ¿Quizás Seychelles? ¿Quizás alguien nuevo? Pero lo que no se esperaba encontrar era una cama completamente vacía, sin rastro de alguna persona que le hubiera calentado por la noche.

-Que raro… -se frotó los ojos y recordó el porqué de no haber hecho cosas de mayores ¡El pollo! ¡Es verdad! Como era tan mono nada más llegar a casa, volvió a jugar con él hasta caer rendido, ya empezaba a entender la obsesión de Gilbert. Los pollos eran adorables y "glamourosos", además Fra tenía el pelo rubio ceniza y eso le hacía especial. Todo un pollo con clase. Comenzó a fantasear con ponerle adornos de florecitas o ropita y que de pronto ¡Pluf! Se convirtiera en una hermosa muchacha, que solo dijera "Pío" y que le hiciera caso en todo ~~

En su cara se podía entrever claramente un rostro de pura perversión que haría chillar como una nena al mismísimo Aquiles. Se levantó quitándose el pelo de la cara y se dirigió directamente al baño, tenía que arreglarse ¡Mon dieu, no podía estar más tiempo despeinado!

Una vez arreglado, maqueado, peinado, aseado y con un ligero aroma a Chanel num. 5 en su cuerpo, fue a mirar la pequeña caja donde dejó al pollo la pasada noche, por supuesto, había hecho unos cuantos agujeritos lo suficientemente grandes para que el pollo pudiera respirar y lo suficientemente pequeños para que no escapara.

La abrió y allí estaba Fra, rodeado de…en fin…llamémoslo "desechos de pollo" ya tiraría la caja más tarde…Cogió al pollito y se lo llevó a la cocina para darle de comer pan mojado…ahora que lo pensaba, eso sonaba un poco mal…Gilbert le dijo el día anterior que los pollitos no podían comer cosas muy duras, así que había que ablandarlo un poco con agua o leche…eso también sonaba mal…

El francés acabó poniéndose un trocito de pan mojado en el dedo índice y se lo llevo a la boca de Fra, el cual empezó a picotearle suavemente para comer el pan.

-¡Que monoooooo! –exclamó Francis con una gran sonrisa, cuando parecía que el pollo no quería más, decidió llevárselo al jardín de su casa para que correteara un poco.

Dejó al pollo en el suelo y, instantáneamente, el pollito comenzó a corretear sin avanzar mucho, debido a sus pequeñas patitas. De pronto, Fra volvió sobre sus pasos y Francia caminó un poco, dándose cuenta de que el pollo le seguía.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Quieres seguir al tito Francis ¿eh? ¡Pues venga! -el francés inició a correr por el jardín viendo que atrás el pollo le seguía como podía. Sin duda, se estaba divirtiendo. Cuando llegaba al extremo del jardín, el francés daba la vuelta y corría hacia el otro lado. Siguió corriendo y corriendo sin parar de reír. Su vecina, Mónaco lo vio desde afuera del jardín corriendo y saltando, como si de cámara lenta se tratara e hizo como que no había visto nada. En cualquier caso, el francés seguía a lo suyo hasta que de pronto, notó que había pisado algo…

-Oh…no…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-¡¿Qué has espachurrado a Fra?

-¡No era mi intención! ¡No era mi intención! Es que, cuando me puse a correr, perdí un poco el norte y…-vio como Prusia le miraba con desaprobación -¡A cualquiera le podría haber pasado!

-¡Maldito francés subnormal! ¿¡En qué cojones estabas pensando! De Antonio me lo habría esperado… ¿¡Pero tú!

-¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Yo también estoy disgustado! Había estrechado lazos especiales con Fra –se puso la mano en la cara teatralmente –Necesito consuelo… ¿Le darías consuelo a un pobre amigo con el corazón roto? –preguntó acercando peligrosamente sus manos al prusiano, que lo rechazó de un golpe.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Que el pollo era mío! –Exclamó cruzándose de brazos –Espero que al menos le hayas dado una muerte digna…

-Por supuesto, lo recogí y lo envolví con mi papel de regalo más caro…me dio un poco de repelús porque estaba prácticamente desmembrado…y hay que ver lo que tienen dentro esas cositas…

-¿Y? ¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo?

-Ja, ja, ja, mon ami, ¡parece que estemos hablando de un homicidio!- ante el rostro enfadado del prusiano dejo de reír.- Pues…lo tiré a la basura…

-¿¡Qué hiciste qué!

-¿Y que querías que le hiciera? ¿Un funeral?

-¡Como mínimo tendrías que haberle enterrado! ¡Los pollos se merecen una despedida en condiciones!...-se quedó un rato pensativo -¡A la mierda! ¡Ya estás buscando al pollo que lo vamos a enterrar!

-¡Pero!...Gilbo…lo llevé al contenedor…

-¡Me da igual! ¡Como que si te metes de lleno en un camión lleno de mierda que me buscas al pollo!

Sabiendo que el prusiano hablaba en serio, se apresuró a levantarse del banco, pues estaban en un parque, y se fue hacia su casa con paso ligero seguido por Gilbert. Si bien no le hacía mucha gracia buscar en el contenedor de la basura, menos gracia le hacía que el prusiano se enfadara de esa forma con él. El tema de los pollos era muy delicado…

-¡Ey, espera Francis! ¡Que me llaman al móvil! Es Antonio…

Francia detuvo su paso y se acercó al prusiano, el cual contestó a la llamada, el francés no podía escuchar la conversación, pero por la cara que estaba poniendo Gilbert, no era una charla muy bonita…no…

"Mon dieu… ¿Que habrás hecho tú, Antonio?"

* * *

continuará xD…. (Otra vez)

Ahora a contestar reviews *-* "baila el baile de la banana"

**PreuBen-Prussia: **No, si los pollos no son malos..."le tranquiliza"...Bueno...no todos xD Ah, ¿mi fic te ha alegrado :D? ¡Genial, genial! y yo que pensaba que a la gente le iba a horrorizar este fic tan...malo xD "baila" ¡Gracias por leer! ^^

**Aicerg H KyNe:** ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Bueno, yo intentaré continuar siempre lo más rapido que pueda~~ pero como dice mi collar y mis pendiendes soy tortuga -_- (es que tengo obsesión por las tortugas xD) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! 8D

**Gore. Hetare:** Yo también amo el humor negro *^*, aunque se me da mal escribirlo..."llora". En cualquier caso espero que te haya gustado el capi ^^

**lonelyandsad. Whiper:** ¡Hola honey! (ya me he acostumbrado a llamarte honey xD) si que molan, si "risa orgullosa" ¡Noo! ¡No mates al pollito rojo! ¡Aun no! ¡Todavía tiene que hacer muchas cosas~~~jajaja "risa malvada" ah, ¿quieres pollito? pues ten cuidado...nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar con un pollo en tus manos o_O...¡Gracias por leer esta bazofia darling!

**Atsun:** ¡jajaja! xD creo que mortal es la palabra más adecuada para describir el fic , has dado en el clavo xD pues si, es cierto, es el mesias...pero no se lo digas a nadie o.o que lo crucifican "shhhh" xD

**Enny-Chan:** Pues si, es que Gilbo es el colmo de lo awesome, y obviamente puede inventarse palabras...¡un diccionario entero si quiere e_e! xD Thanks for reading! (ay... yo y mi english fail xD)

**Jazz Blaz: **¿A-awesome? ¿H-has llamado awesome a mi fic?..."llora" ¡No me lo puedo creer! mi fic! awesome! "vuelve a llorar" ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	3. An y el aire

**Cap 3. An y el aire**

Antonio, después de jugar con los pollos y de que Gilbert y Francis se fueran hacia sus respectivas casas, se dispuso a hacer la cena por si llegaba su querido Lovi, que había pasado el día con su hermano y Ludwig, por lo que seguramente volvería de mal humor…

Eso sí… ¿Dónde dejaba a An? Observó al pollito negro y este le devolvió la mirada. Sonrió y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Lo dejó en la mesa del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina, convencido de que el pollo se quedaría quitecito e ignorando el hecho de que un pollo no era una tortuga.

¿Y qué podría preparar? Se fijó en el reloj que estaba en la pared. Las 22:36…Lovi estaría a puntito de llegar, así que mejor sería preparar algo sencillito y rápido. Se decidió por preparar un gazpacho y comenzó a coger los ingredientes. Mientras lo hacía miró por el rabillo del ojo al comedor, que estaba en la habitación continua.

El pollo estaba corriendo dando vueltas en círculos sobre la mesa…El español se le quedo observando curioso. Jamás había visto algo parecido…

-Pues si que son raros los pollos…-siguió observándole en silencio- Pero igualmente es mono.

Cuando se disponía a seguir cocinando, dio un último vistazo al pollito y se horrorizó ¡El pollo estaba a punto de saltar de la mesa! Como un rayo, fue a detenerlo y lo cogió justo cuando iba a caer.

"Buff…por poco" pensó Antonio dando un pequeño respiro, pero la tranquilidad no le duró demasiado, pues nada más soltar a An, este se fue corriendo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Ey, pollito! ¡Vuelve aquí! –gritó el español y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la casa…Tenía que atraparlo lo más rápido posible porque como llegara a las escaleras y saltara…Adiós pollo.

Además, la casa era bastante grande ¿¡Quién le mandaría dejar todas las puertas abiertas! Ay, dios…si lo perdía de vista no se le volvía a ver el pico en un mes…

Siguió persiguiéndole y persiguiéndole, pero el pollo no paraba… ¡Ni que tuviera pilas duracell!

Para colmo, sonó el timbre…Oh no… ¿Ya había llegado Lovino? ¡Si ni siquiera había hecho la cena! Además… ¡No podía abrirle! Si le abría, perdería de vista al pollo…pero…es que tampoco podía dejar a su Lovi en la calle esperando, sobretodo si después no tenía nada para darle de comer ¿Qué podría hacer?

Mientras pensaba e iba tras el pollo, volvió a sonar el timbre, pero en esta ocasión sonó varias veces seguidas. Lovino se estaba impacientando…

El español no pudo con los nervios y acabó cayendo de bruces al suelo. Cuando levantó la vista, An ya había desaparecido…

"Joer con el pollo, ni que fuera un Formula 1" pensó a la vez que se levantaba rápidamente, ya había perdido de vista a An, así que mejor abría ya a Lovino si no quería que el italiano le quemara la casa.

Fue a abrir la puerta y, efectivamente, era el joven italiano que tenía en el rostro su característica cara de enfado.

-¿Cuántas horas necesitas para abrir una maldita puerta, imbécil?

-Bienvenido Lovi- puso su mejor sonrisa aunque jadeando debido al cansancio de haber estado corriendo de aquí para allá.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?- preguntó Lovino después de entrar, al verlo en ese estado.

-Nada…

-Ya, claro- se quitó el abrigo y se acomodó-¿Qué hay de cenar?

-Pues no hay nada, porque…

-¿Por que…?

Antonio no sabía que contestarle…Si le decía que no había hecho su cena porque se había tirado todo el rato persiguiendo un pollo…en concreto de Prusia, igual prendía fuego al pollo o lo tiraba por el balcón…Pero ¿Qué le podía decir? A ver…una excusa, una excusa, una excusa… ¡Ya está!

-Creo que te estás poniendo un poco gordo y deberías ayunar algo- Antonio sonrió anchamente, esa excusa que se le había ocurrido era genial.

-¿¡Q-Qué!

O quizás no tanto…

-Emm…no…verás, lo que quería decir es que…

-¡Gordo lo estará tu puta madre!- sin poder decir nada, recibió un gran cabezazo en el estómago que lo dejó en el suelo, pudo ver como Lovino salía corriendo hacia el cuarto que compartían…Ya le iba a tocar dormir hoy en el sofá…

Cuando se recuperó y se levantó, decidió que tenía que disculparse con el italiano, pero antes tenía que buscar a An…por poco se olvidaba de él.

Volvió al pasillo donde antes se había caído y comenzó a buscar habitación por habitación, no había rastro de pollo por ningún lado, llegó hasta su cuarto y abrió la puerta un poquito. Vio que Lovino se estaba mirando al espejo mientras murmuraba.

-¿Gordo?... ¿Cómo que gordo?

Mejor volvía más tarde…

Siguió avanzando…pero es que no había forma. La casa era muy grande y el pollo muy pequeño, con suerte lo encontraría en una semana.

Cansado, miró la hora de nuevo…ya era casi medianoche y el sueño le comenzaba a molestar, dio un gran bostezo y se fue hacia el salón hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Lovino que parecía tener algo en las manos.

-Ey, idiota mira lo que me he encontrado…- abrió las manos y allí estaba An.

-¡Aquí estabas!- gritó Antonio más feliz que una perdiz, de la emoción empezó a dar saltitos -¡Gracias Lovi! ¡Eres mi angelito de la guarda!- le dio un gran abrazo con cuidado de no aplastar a An, que estaba entre ellos.

-Calla, idiota…-desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado- En cualquier caso…un ángel…delgado…

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Delgado como un palo si quieres!- se separó del italiano y le cogió al pollo- De verdad muchas gracias Lovi, eres lo mejor del mundo~~

-¡Que te calles y dejes de hacerme la pelota!

-No es la pelota Lovi, menos mal…Bueno, voy a guardar al pollo antes de que pase otra desgracia…

-¿Pero que pinta ese pollo aquí?

-Es que…me lo han dejado.

-¿Y para que lo quieres?

-No se…es mono…

-Pues vale…yo me voy a dormir ¡Y más te vale preparar mañana un desayuno en condiciones!

-Claro, Lovi, buenas noches.

El italiano volvió a entrar en el cuarto. Antonio estaba que se caía de sueño y se moría por irse a la cama lo antes posible, pero aún tenía que guardar al pollo. Rápidamente, buscó una caja de zapatos y metió al pollo dentro, así seguro que no se escapaba…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"Al día siguiente"_

Para empezar el día con buen pie, se levantó temprano. No solía hacerlo, pero le había prometido a Lovino un buen desayuno, y que mejor que hacerlo antes de que despertara.

Justo cuando se dirigía hacia la cocina, se acordó del pollito. Tenía que darle de comer…Aunque no se acordaba de que comida tenía que darle exactamente…Bueno, ya se las arreglaría…

Cogió la caja, que estaba en la mesita de noche y se la llevó a la cocina, allí, la dejó en un lado para abrir el frigorífico en busca de comida para An, quizás algo de tomate picado…

Tomó unos tomates y cerró el frigorífico, después abrió la caja para sacar a An.

...........

"Ay…Dios…no puede ser…" pensó nada más ver lo que había dentro y lo que él había hecho…

¡Se le había olvidado hacer agujeros en la caja para que respirara! ¡El pollo estaba completamente inmóvil! ¿¡Y ahora que hacía! ¡Gilbert lo iba a matar!

Totalmente alterado, cogió al pollo y lo llevó al fregadero…igual con un poco de agua reaccionaba.

De los nervios, apretó demasiado el grifo y el charco a presión le dio de lleno al pollito haciendo que se le resbalara de las manos.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¿¡Qué hago, qué hago! ¡Dios mío, que desastre!- gritó el español, no paraba de temblar como un flan por los nervios. A ver…tranquilidad….tranquilidad, respiró hondo y volvió a coger a An para dejarlo en la mesa. ¿Cómo se le hacía la respiración artificial a un pollo? Vale, ya está, le abrió el pico y tomó una pajita, así podría darle oxígeno. Se la puso en la boca y comenzó la maniobra. 1…2…3, soplido. 1…2…3, soplido…

-¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?

Antonio paró y se giro. Era Lovino que ya se había despertado. Menudo panorama…

-¡Lovi!- el español se acercó al italiano con el pollito en las manos- ¡Lo he matado! ¡Está muerto! ¡Gilbert me va a asesinar! ¡Ya no podré cuidar a los tomates de la huerta y ellos también morirán! ¡Y si los tomates mueren entonces las personas también lo harán! ¡Nadie puede vivir sin tomates! ¡HE CREADO EL APOCALIPSIS!- las palabras le salían atropelladas y el italiano le tuvo que tapar la boca con la mano para que se callara.

-¡Tranquilízate, idiota! ¡Que es solo un maldito pollo!

-Pero…es de Gilbert…

-¡Y que más da! ¡Haz de una vez el desayuno! ¡Después llama al cejotas y que lo resucite con magia negra o algo!

-¡Ey! ¡Que buena idea! ¡Voy a llamarle ahora mismo!- el moreno fue a coger el teléfono en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Pero haz el desayuno antes!

Mas tarde, cuando ya había preparado un buen desayuno para el castaño, llamó a Arthur, no sin recelo. Al fin y al cabo, se llevaban fatal, pero esperaba que el inglés encontrara una pequeña porción de su corazón inexistente y le ayudara…

-¿Si?

-Hola Inglaterra…soy España…

-¿Y tú que quieres?

-Necesito tu ayuda…

-¿Y te crees que te la voy a conceder así como así?

Arg…maldito inglés de mierda, siempre tan borde…

-Escucha…estoy en una situación de vida o muerte ¿Me ayudas o no?

El inglés se quedó un rato en silencio, pero finalmente dijo.

-Está bien, ¿que quieres?

-¿Puedes resucitar animales?

-¿Qué…? ¿Animales? No…

-¿Seguro que no?

-Bueno…en mi libro de hechicería tengo un apartado para esas cosas…pero nunca he probado…

-¡Por algo se empieza! ¿Probamos, probamos?

-Está bien…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Nota para sí mismo…

"Jamás de los jamases vuelvas a pedir ayuda a un inglés"

"Y mucho menos si tiene unas pobladas cejas y su nombre es Arthur"

El pollo había explotado…

Si, había explotado…

Es que… ¿¡A quien se le ocurre darle a un pollo muerto esas extrañas sustancias de colores! ¡Obviamente no iba a funcionar! Maldita sea…y encima lo único que había sobrado de An era un pata…menuda ironía teniendo en cuenta lo que le gustaba correr…

No le quedaba más remedio que llamar a Gilbert y contarle la mala noticia. Se preguntó que tal le habría ido a Francis con Fra. Seguramente estaría en perfectas condiciones…

Estaba asustado pero bueno, al menos Lovino se haría cargo de los tomates si él era asesinado. Finalmente, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Gilbert.

…

-¿Qué pasa, Antonio?

-¡Hola Gilbo! ¿Qué tal?

-Jodido…

Vaya por dios…

-¿Sabes que me ha pasado una cosa muy graciosa?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

En el mismo parque en el que antes estaban Francis y Gilbert ahora estaba reunido todo el Bad Friends Trio. Estaban sentados en el banco excepto Gilbert que se mantenía de pie. El cielo estaba rojo como signo del atardecer…rojo sangre….

-Vale, repasemos los acontecimientos- Dijo Gilbert con una voz serena pero al mismo tiempo con un rastro de cabreo de la hostia en ella-…tú, Francis has espachurrado a Fra y tú, Antonio, has ahogado a An y después lo has hecho explotar….

-¡Fue Arthur!

-¡Cállate! ¡Ahora estoy hablando yo! Bien…. ¿¡Qué cojones pasa con vosotros! ¿Tenéis instintos homicidas o algo? ¡No os vuelvo a dejar un pollo en la vida!

-Pero Gilbo…mon ami…

-¡Qué te calles la puta boca! ¿Cómo me vais a recompensar por la faena? ¡Esos pollos eran especiales! ¡De colorines! ¡Como mínimo quiero que me devolváis el dinero que me costaron!

-Por supuesto, Gilbo dinos el precio y te lo damos…

El prusiano se quedó un rato pensativo…

-Cien euros cada uno…

-¡Dios, Gilbert! ¡Que estamos en crisis! ¿¡Como te compras unos pollos tan caros!- dijo Antonio alterado- ¡Yo estoy pobre perdido!

-¡Idiota! ¡Pues no haber matado al pollo! ¡Tenéis lo que os mereceis! ¡Si encima me vas a echar la bronca a mí! ¡Tendrás morro!

-Emm...Supongo que tienes razón…

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo idiota!

Más tarde, después de enterrar a Fra, el cual fue recogido del contenedor y a An, que tan solo se le enterró lo que quedaba de él, una pata, todos volvieron a sus casas con un nudo en el estómago, Gilbert había conseguido un buen "provecho" pero igual le dolía la perdida, al fin y al cabo, eran sus pollitos…

Bueno, aun le quedaba Gil, algo es algo… ¿no? Y no permitiría que muriera a manos de nadie…

Aunque no tardaría en pensar justo lo contrario…

* * *

Continuará xD (por última vez)

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, no os podéis ni imaginar lo feliz que me hacen "llora de alegría"

**lonelyandsad. Whisper:** Vale hermanita, pero lo hare para que sigas con tus fics, que me encantan xD, un infarto no le ha dado pero casi, igual se ha llevado una buena recompensa. Ah, ¿le llamaras Sonne? xD pues perfecto porque Sonne es aleman, nombre aleman para un pollito aleman. Gracias por comentarme hermanita!

**Enny-chan:** Sip, pobrecito, aunque mejor que no intenten reavivarlo porque despues pasa lo que pasa xD gracias por leer *-*!

**aamk:** tus rezos no fueron escuchados....nah, era su destino morir, que se le va a hacer =.= ah, ¿original? o//o "llora" G-Gracias por leer y comentar! "sigue llorando"

**JuHahaMoutons:** Presentiste mal..... xD bueno, por un momento estuve tentada de no matarlo pero mis ansias gore-pollunas acabaron ganando (?) Muchisimas gracias por leer darling! -^^-

**lexy-rusia:** Bueno, pues como va la cosa...Gilbird no va a llegar ni a conocer a sus nuevos amigos...xD ¡esto es una muerte subita, salvese quien pueda! OwO

**Atsun:** Yo, cuando lo escribia tambien me lo imaginaba en plan "chuff" xD .Si, pobre Fra, ¡pero no pasa nada, esta en el cielo! junto a todos los pollos asesinados! (alli estaran los mios tambien xD). Gilbert echa broncas awesome! :3

**Helmine:** Vaya, OwO, ¿te quieres casar con mi fic? bueno, en ese caso solo te puedo conceder su mano y desear que paseis una buena luna de miel (?) ¡dadme nietos! (?) Me alegro de que te guste xD

**Kasaki:** ¡No! ¡Gilbert jamas lloraria! es demasiado awesome para ello! e_e...Aunque...quizas alguna lagrimita (.......) en fin xD nop An no murio igual que Fra, cada pollo se merece una muerte diferente 8D

**PreuBen-Prussia:**"le devuelve el abrazo" pues aqui tienes la conti! :D cuando uno ve a Francis correr y saltar asi de feliz...cualquiera puede salir muerto (?) supongo que es normal xD

PD:Los pollitos son super mega increiblemente awesomes! (pero son pequeños OwO)

**maestro jedi:** Es que Gilbo no puede evitar apoderarse de las mentes de los humanos (?) me alegro de que le hayas dado una oportunidad! ^^ gracias por comentar~~

**Aicerg H KyNe:** ¡Totalmente cierto! de hecho, este fic esta inspirado en la muerte de mis pollitos ;_; aunque yo no los mate, fueron mis hermanos, yo lo que hice fue ser espectadora xD, eso si, no solo los pollos, los patos tambien tienen muertes tragicas....y los hamsters....y los peces...(hay dios, estoy hecha una asesina xD).Nah si lovi hubiera sido el asesino...habria acabado siendo pollo frito (?) Seeh xD

**sweet-sweet-yami:** D: ¡Francis hizo lo que pudo! pero se emociono...y cuando uno se emociona... no distingue entre la realidad y la fantasia y ocurren desgracias (?) Asi es la vida xD , gracias por leer :D!

**Gore. Hetare:** Me alegro muchisimo de que te haya gustado! *-* pues si, Fra termino hecho mier** xD de hecho, cuando mi pollo murio (que le paso lo mismo) era una imagen bien gore xD se quedo dos dias asi porque nos daba cosa quitarlo xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capi ! ^^

**Jazz Blaz:** Vaya, has dejado el review justo cuando he actualizado xD, "le coge el pañuelo" gracias ;_; xD siento la muerte de pollos xD pero es que de eso va el fic en general :D..... pues toño ha hecho....lo que ha hecho xD -2


	4. Gil y el mundo

Aquí está el final de esta cacho pedazo de paranoia, espero que la disfrutéis.

* * *

**Cap 4. Gil y el mundo**

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta la situación se le había escapado de las manos…

Para un país el tiempo pasaba volando, al fin y al cabo vivían cientos de años. Prusia, aunque ya no fuera reconocido como tal, pasaba por una situación similar. Por lo tanto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desde el entierro de Fra y An, ya habían pasado varios meses…

Y Gilbert no se había dado ni cuenta…

Durante todo este tiempo, Gil, su pollito siguió siendo tan arisco como siempre, picoteándole a la mínima. El prusiano era capaz de aguantarlo, después de todo, era un pollito y… ¿Qué mal podía hacer algo tan pequeño?

El problema se presentó cuando el pollo creció…

Y es que…

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que era hembra…?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-¡Gilbert, despierta!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- el prusiano se despertó alterado, levantándose de golpe mientras se encontraba con dos ojos azules bastante enfadados- Ah, West… ¿Qué quieres? Me has asust-…digo…pillado por sorpresa…

-Tu gallina se ha adueñado de la caseta de mi perro…

-…Espera… ¿Qué has dicho?... ¿Que Gil ha desahuciado a tu perro?

-Algo así…En cualquier caso ya la estás sacando de allí.

¿Y para eso me tienes que despertar? ¿¡Por qué no la sacas tú!

El alemán se quedó callado y desvió la mirada, como si se sintiera avergonzado.

-Verás…ya lo he intentado…pero…- el rubio seguía sin mirarle a los ojos a su hermano- no he podido…

-Un momento… ¿Me estás diciendo que no has podido contra una gallina?

-…

Ante el silencio del alemán, el prusiano comenzó a partirse de mala manera. Ludwig, enfadado le miró fijamente y le contestó con un cariz de molestia.

-¿Y qué? ¡No es culpa mía que tu gallina esté loca!

-¡Ey, ey! ¡No insultes a Gil! ¡Él…digo ella es un buen pollo!

-Dirás gallina…

-¡Lo que sea! En cualquier caso, es awesome, como yo, ¡Así que no te metas con ella!

-Vale, vale, pero la quiero fuera de la caseta de mi perro… ¡ahora!

El prusiano se levantó de mala gana, odiaba que le obligaran a hacer cosas… ¡Espera…no! ¡A él no le obligaba nadie! Lo hacía porque quería…eso es…

Aún con el pijama puesto (que tenía una A de awesome estampada) salió al jardín donde estaba la dichosa casa del perro. Ludwig estaba detrás de él, pero bastante apartado, el prusiano se giró hacia su hermano, extrañado, pero decidió ignorarlo y se acercó a la caseta, poniéndose de rodillas y asomándose por la puerta.

-¡Ey, Gil! ¡Sal, que aquí está tu dueño y señor!

Al no recibir contestación alguna, metió el brazo en la caseta lentamente, para cogerla o obligarla a salir, pero cuando le pareció tocar algo, recibió un gran picotazo en la mano que le hizo retroceder.

-¡Me cago en la puta, que daño!- exclamó Gilbert y se levantó. Esa gallina no lo iba a vacilar…se dispuso a volver a la casa con paso lento y decidido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó el rubio, cuando paso a su lado.

-Ya verás…

El "brillante" plan del prusiano consistía en la simple idea de darle con una escoba para que saliera sí o sí. Así, tomó la escoba y volvió otra vez al jardín. Ludwig seguía observándole en silencio…

Seguro de si mismo, comenzó la faena, y usó la escoba por la parte de la escobilla, tampoco quería hacerle daño a Gil, bastaría con que saliera.

Introdujo el objeto con cuidado y movió el palo, no iba a parar hasta que viera que salía. Pero al contrario de lo pensado, paró en seco cuando oyó un "crack" y sintió que el palo era más ligero…

-No puede ser posible…- susurró Prusia, atónito.

¡La gallina había roto el maldito palo! ¿¡Qué demonios…! El prusiano, ligeramente asustado, retrocedió unos pasos. Fue entonces cuando vio que Gil salía de su escondite.

Los ojos del animal se posaron lentamente en los suyos y así se quedaron, mirándose fijamente y sin moverse un milímetro. Los ojos de Gil eran negros, como la boca de un lobo, Gilbert juraría poderse ver reflejado en ellos…

Estaba completamente petrificado, la gallina tampoco se movía…Hasta que, repentinamente, caminó hacia él con la mirada del mismísimo Satanás, eso le hizo reaccionar y huyó desesperadamente, mientras lo hacía, giró un poco la cabeza y vio que la gallina le seguía con un semblante de pura locura, el prusiano aceleró la marcha ¡Joder! ¡La gallina lo iba a matar!

-¡Corre, West!- gritó, al cruzarse con el alemán –¡Corre por tu vida!

Ludwig no se hizo de rogar, le bastó con ver por detrás a la gallina corriendo hacia ellos para huir como loco a tierra segura.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa, entonces, Gilbert cerró la puerta que daba al jardín con fuerza mientras jadeaba, cuando se tranquilizó un poco, dio un gran suspiro y dijo para aliviar un poco la tensión…

-Igual es que tiene la regla, kesesesese…

No le dio tiempo a reír mucho, pues al otro lado de la puerta, "algo" empezó a empujar con brusquedad, dando grandes envestidas y haciéndole estremecer de arriba abajo…

-Gilbert, tu gallina está loca…

-Ya…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El tiempo seguía pasando y Gilbert no hacía nada para remediar el problema de su gallina homicida. Más que nada, porque no sabia que hacer, y tampoco pedía ayuda ¡Eso ni pensarlo!... Él era demasiado awesome como para decir "_Ey, tengo una gallina loca en casa, me da miedo ¿alguien se libra de ella?_"…¡Espera! ¡Él no tenía miedo! ¡Él era Prusia! ¡El dios de los pollos! Y jamás se asustaría de una gallina…. ¿verdad?

Y así, con su cabezonería, tenía un jardín inutilizable, no podía ni entrar, porque era intentarlo y allí estaba ella….Con su fría mirada y su fuerza inhumana…Maldita reencarnación de Satanás…

El perro de Ludwig, curiosamente no corría peligro, sí, se quedó sin caseta, pero aparte, Gil no le hacía nada…igual se sentía cómoda con otros animales…

Fue cuando este hecho cambió, que le obligaron a reaccionar…

-¡Gilbert!

-¿Qué pasa, West? Últimamente no haces más que llamarme a gritos…

-¡Esto ya es la gota que colma el vaso! ¡Tu gallina se come la comida de mi perro! Y encima le puse en el plato resto de pollo que comí ¡y se lo ha zampado! ¡Come de su propia especie!

-¿Insinuar que Gil es caníbal?

-¡No lo insinúo, lo es! ¡Mi perro está asustado! Y para que engañar ¡Yo también lo estoy! ¡Haz algo!

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-¡Lo que sea! Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo haré yo por las malas…

Dicho esto, el alemán, presa de la locura producida por el terror, cogió una escopeta de su armario de armas (que por supuesto estaba cerrada con llave, quien sabe que desastres ocurrirían si no…) y se dirigió al jardín con paso firme.

-¡No, West! ¡No lo hagas! –Gritó Gilbert intentando detenerlo -¡Yo me encargo, pero no te cargues a Gil!

Ludwig se detuvo y le miró con reproche.

-Más te vale, yo ya te he avisado y quien avisa no es traidor…

El prusiano suspiró aliviado, se había librado por ahora…pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? No se le ocurría nada…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Oye, chicos…imaginaos que tenéis una gallina loca en vuestra casa…se alimenta de carne de pollo… ¿Qué haríais?

Francis y Antonio le miraron extrañados, los tres estaban en un bar, de copas, como solían estar todos los sábados.

-Pues no sé… -respondió Francis.

-¡Yo me la comería! – Dijo entonces el español- Con una paella…¡Rico, rico!- se relamió mientras su amigo prusiano le miraba con desaprobación.

-No estoy hablando de una gallina normal…hablo de una gallina psicópata…

-¡Igual me la comería!

-No tienes remedio…- Gilbert tomó su jarra y pegó un sorbo ¿Cómo quería que esos dos le ayudaran? Si una persona tan increíble como él no había logrado encontrar una solución, entonces ellos tampoco…

-¿No te estás tomando muy en serio el tema para ser hipotético? –exclamó entonces el francés.

Oh, oh…

-¿De que hablas?

-Que quizás, esta situación "imaginaria" no es otra que la tuya actual…

Ya le había pillado…bah, para que mentir…

-Pues si.

-¡Podrías haberlo dicho antes, mon ami!- el francés rió amistosamente- Explícanos ¿Qué pasa?

El prusiano les comentó por encima el problema que le angustiaba, eso si, ahorrándose algunos detallitos sin importancia (como que salió por patas) sus dos amigos le escucharon atentamente sin interrumpirle.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguna idea? –dijo Gilbert al terminar.

-¿Y si nos la comemos?

-Tú calla, Antonio…

Francis cerró los ojos, en señal de concentración, finalmente los abrió y sonrió de una forma…un tanto extraña…

-Bueno…quizás lo que necesite sea un poco de amour~~

-¿A que te refieres…?

-Cuando una hembra no tiene a su macho se pone de mal humor…

-Pero Gil ha sido así siempre…

-¡Por que necesita a su "compañero"!

-¿No te estarás ofreciendo?... ¿Te van las gallinas, Francis? Kesesesese…

-Todos los seres vivos merecen amour del tito Francis- al oír esas palabras Gilbert puso gesto de desagrado- Pero no, no me refería a mí.

-Menos mal…pues quizás funciona y todo… ¿Le llevamos un gallo?

Antonio, que no se enteraba de nada, comenzó a entretenerse jugando con una alita de pollo (que había pedido cuando Gilbert no se dio cuenta) moviéndola como si tuviera vida mientras reía sin parar…

-Si…-respondió el francés- Seguro que así se soluciona el problema…

"Espero que si…" pensó el prusiano dándose cuenta de lo que hacia el español "…Espero que si…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Francis le prometió que le traería un gallo bien "masculino" para Gil, así que el prusiano se dedicó a esperar la llegada del francés mientras jugaba con Gilbird, ya podría haber salido Gil tan tranquilita como él…

Llamaron al timbre y allí estaba Francia, con una gran sonrisa y una caja debajo del brazo. Prusia se fijó en la caja y preguntó.

-¿Está ahí el gallo?

-Por supuesto, mon ami, tito Francis siempre cumple su palabra~- el rubio entró en la casa con paso tranquilo- Mejor le abrimos afuera, es algo violento, ya sabes, "macho alfa"- rió un poco ante el ultimo comentario y se dirigieron al jardín.

-Déjame a mí- ordenó Gilbert cogiéndole la caja- Hay que abrir la puerta suavemente o si no Gil se enterará y vendrá como loca…-dicho esto, el prusiano abrió la salida y saco al gallo para dejarlo en el suelo. Una vez hecho, volvió a entrar en la casa y cerró la puerta- ya volveremos dentro de un rato, a ver que tal ha ido la cosa…

Sin duda se arrepentiría de haber dejado al animal solo….

Al cabo de una hora (se entretuvieron viendo un programa en la tele de cámara oculta) volvieron al jardín con el mismo cuidado de antes.

...

La imagen que vieron entonces, jamás se le borraría de la mente….

La gallina se había comido al gallo…

Sonaba raro, si, pero era la realidad…

-¿¡Qué cojo…!- Prusia no podía con el horror y cerró la puerta nada más verlo…devorado. La situación ya se pasaba de castaño oscuro…¡Eso ya no era su pollito! ¡Eso era un monstruo! ¡Tenia un monstruo en su jardín!

¡Encima un monstruo que devoraba pollos!

¡Para él eso era casi una blasfemia!

Alterado, hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente y llamó a Antonio…Francis estaba congelado, sin saber que decir…

-¿Diga…?

-Te la puedes comer…

-¡Yuupi!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Prusia no sabía como planeaba Antonio coger a la gallina…pero el español luchaba contra toros…así que supuso que no habría problema… ¿verdad?

Aún así, no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando el moreno entró tan feliz al jardín… ¿Y si Gil comía humanos también…? ¿Y si se comía a Antonio? Por todos los pollos…

Al cabo de un rato de estar de los nervios en el salón, el español volvió lleno de picotazos por toda la cara pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios y una gallina cogida por las patas en sus manos.

-¡Tampoco era tan difícil! ¡El truco es coger a la gallina por las patas y dejarla boca abajo! ¡Ahora paella!

Mientras el español reía, el prusiano observó a Gil…iba a ser la ultima vez que la veía, le dedicó una mirada altiva…y finalmente le dijo.

-Lo siento, pequeña pero estás como una cabra…

La gallina le puso la mirada más feroz que había visto en la vida (eso si, boca abajo)…ni Hungría le había mirado con tanto odio jamás…este hecho le dio un gran escalofrío…Pero si él no había hecho nada malo, ¡fue ella la psicópata caníbal! ¡No tenia derecho a juzgarle con la mirada!

-Me voy ¿eh, Gilbo?

Y así terminó todo, Gilbert solo sabía una cosa, no volvía a comprar pollos en una feria… ¡En la vida!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Epilogo**_

_-¡Paella para todos!- canturreaba el español mientras servia la comida en la mesa, estaban varios países reunidos allí, invitados por Antonio, que se ve que tenia ganas de fiesta…_

_El moreno fue sirviendo a todos y cada uno de las naciones y una vez terminó, se sentó para comenzar a comer él también. _

_Cuando terminaron, cada país mostró los modales que no tenían y recogieron su plato. Gilbert, por supuesto fue una excepción... ¡Él no recogía! ¡Le recogían a él!...Antonio fue el que le tuvo que recoger, comenzó con la faena hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había probado ni bocado de la paella…_

_-¿Qué pasa, Gilbo? ¿No te ha gustado? ¿Estaba mala? – el español puso cara de perrito abandonado…_

_-No, no es eso, es que me da cosa comer…de…ya sabes…Gil…_

_-¡Ah, se me ha olvidado decirte! ¡La paella no está hecha con tu gallina! _

_-¡Espera! ¿Y por que no? ¿No te morías de ganas de comértela?_

_-Se me escapó..._

_-¿¡Qu-queeeé! ¿¡Qué me estás contando!_

_-Se escapó…cuando me quise dar cuenta, había desaparecido…no se donde estará ahora mismo…cabalgando por el mundo…supongo- pegó una risa imaginándose a la gallina trotando cual caballo, mientras que el prusiano le miraba completamente shockeado…_

_-¿Me…me estás contando que esa cosa está suelta por ahí?_

_-Pues….más o menos…si._

_Prusia no tenía fuerzas ni para darle la bronca a Antonio…esa gallina estaba suelta… ¡Espera! Eso significaba… ¡que se había librado sin tener que matarla! Puede que el final no fuera tan trágico después de todo._

_Al menos para él, porque pobre quien se encontrara con Gil…_

_¿Pero y eso que importaba?_

_Lo importante era él kesesesesese_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Epilogo del epilogo**_

_-¡Hey, Arthur! ¡Me he encontrado una gallina en mi patio!_

_-Bien por ti…_

_-¡Que poco entusiasmo! – El rubio se giró hacia la gallina- ¿Y como te llamo a ti…? ¡Ya está! ¡Alfred Chicken! ¡Es perfecto para una gallina! ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!_

_Seguro que si…_

* * *

**Fin xD**

**En fin, contesto reviews 8D (los reviews de este capi los responderé por mensaje ^^ excepto los anonimos, esos ya no puedo xD)**

**aamk: **Jajaja yo también lo amo "insertar corazoncitos" espero que te haya gustado la gallina caníbal xD quien se iba a pensar que era Gil…cosas de la vida...

**Kasaki-chan:** es que Toño es mucho Toño xD, Es que Gilbo cuando quiere puede ser muy espabilado xD en fin, me alegro de que te haya gustado -^^-

**sweet-sweet-yami:** Lo de Arthur fue completamente improvisado xD, es que de pronto me imagine al cejotas con la magia negra y me dije, lo tengo que poner xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**PreuBen-Prusia:** Pues no se porque pero a mi los pollos no me dan pena -mala persona en potencia xD aquí tienes a la gallina caníbal 8D espero que te guste el capi ^^

**lexy-rusia:** Bueno, hemos aprendido que animales muertos a Arhur NO xD, ¡No! ¡Jamás mataría a Gilbird! ¡El es el pollo divino! ¡Es intocable! xD

**Hinakura1:** Jajajaja, siento haber puesto a Lovi así xD pero es que Antonio estaba entrando en la locura ¡tenia que pararlo xD! Gracias por comentar darling! *-*

**Gore. Hetare: **lo has imaginado bien, porque eso fue lo que pasó xD aunque no quise especificar por si acaso xD, lol tu hámster, yo tenia dos, y se mataron entre si xDD, no se porque, me encantan las muertes fail de animales…será que soy mala persona xD ¡Gracias por leer *-*!

**maestro jedi:** siento no haber puesto mucho a Alfred ^^u, bueno al menos se quedó a Gil 8D a saber que le pasará xD gracias por comentar *w*!

**lonelyandsad. Whisper:** sip por fin xD, y dos semanas después…otra vez xD, siento ser tan lenta hermanita ;_; al principio pensé en que rallara al pollo con el rallador pero me dije..noo! xD mejor lo otro ¡xD gracias por leer sistah! *-*

**Atsun:** jajajajaja por el vater? xDDD "se lo imagina y se parte" no se me había ocurrido! Lo de que lovi estaba gordo se me ocurrió porque en el manga, siempre que aparece esta comiendo xD y pos ¿como es que no engorda el niño este? xD en fin gracias por leer! Espero que te guste! ^^

**Enny-chan:** Toño se esforzó! Dx jajaja Lovi-love es una monada xDD a mi me encanta ponerlo asi *-*

**xGarnetx:** Tu crees? *-* gracias por comentar! Lo de 1,2,3 soplido es un hecho real xD

**JuHahaMoutons: **Pues no se xD! Los veo y los mato y ya esta xD, será porque de pequeña he visto mucha muerte polluna xD gracias por leer *^*!

**Jazz Blazz:** el ser tonto es parte de su encanto! Dx - le gustan tontos xD pues al final se quedo en menos 2 ^^ menos mal xD

PD: siiii, se acabo! Bueno al principio pensé en hacerlo como un one-shot, pero ha dado de si xD espero que te haya gustado el final! ^^

**MyobiXHitachiin:** Awesome? De verdad? No se si me merezco tal honor! xD aquí tienes la conti! Espero que te guste ^^

¡En fin, espero que os haya gustado! ¡Sonne se despide! *-*


End file.
